


life in colour

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun's been waiting twenty three miserable years for his soulmate. Just when he thinks he's meant to die alone, love collides into him in the form of Byun Baekhyun.





	life in colour

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: [“everyone sees black and white until they meet their soulmate and the world bursts into color”](http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/170414218250/bambamisaboomyinmypants-pulserifle-you-know)
> 
>  
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Sehun spends a lot of his free time wondering what his favorite color would be if he could see them. Would it be red? His dad says red is bright and fiery, whatever that means. It sounds nice enough. Maybe it would be blue, like the color of the sky, or so his mom says. Sometimes he thinks his parents just enjoy messing with him by appointing random colors to random things.

On average, one usually meets their soulmate around the age of eighteen. His parents met somewhat early, in middle school at the age of thirteen. Sehun’s twenty three now, twenty four in a few months and still no soulmate.

He often wonders if he even has a one.

It’s rare, but not impossible. As kids they would hear stories, stories of those who would live their whole life without ever seeing color. These stories scare Sehun the most, even now as an adult.

A majority of his friends met theirs by the end of high school, first of college at the latest. Those were some rough years for Sehun. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy for his friends, he really was. But it was difficult to be happy when everyone around you was happy and in love and describing all the beautiful colors they finally got to see around them and you’re stuck there still seeing in boring black and white.

Maybe he just wasn’t meant to settle down.

 

♡

 

“What color is this?”

Chanyeol lightly laughs being that it’s the tenth time Sehun’s asked him this in the past two hours. “It’s red, apples are red.”

Chanyeol met Kyungsoo their first year of college. Sehun still remembers the day perfectly, he and Chanyeol were sitting on the bus when Kyungsoo boarded. His best friend looked as if he had the life knocked out of him, eyes bulging out his head, mouth hung open as he stared at the other male.

He and Kyungsoo instantly clicked and have been inseparable ever since. Chanyeol spent that night rambling on to Sehun about how the world looks so beautiful and vibrant now that he could see all the colors of everything. Sehun had never seen his best friend speak so fondly of something before. 

“So wait, are all apples red? Cause my parents use to tell me they were green.”

“No, not all. Some are green, some are yellow. Some are dark red and some are light red.”

Sehun examines the fruit in his hand, eyebrows pulled together and lips pressed into a tight line as he tries to imagine what it would look like in color. “That’s so weird. What does yellow look like?”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol hums as he ponders. “Really bright and happy, I guess is the best way to describe it? Like if happiness was a color, it’d be yellow.”

The other nods as he continues to stare at the dark grey fruit. He tries his best to imagine happiness as a bright color- he can’t.

His face slowly morphs into a look of sadness as he squeezes the apple until his knuckles turn white. “Hey, what if I never meet my soulmate?”

Chanyeol finally takes his eyes off his phone and looks at his friend. “Not this again,” the other sighs. “Dude you’re only twenty three, stop being dramatic! You’ll meet your soulmate one day.”

“Everyone keeps telling me that, but I’m the only one that hasn’t met mine yet! Do you know how depressing that is? I’m an adult that doesn’t even know what the color of an apple is!”

“You’re still young! Some people don’t meet their soulmate ‘til they’re like thirty something. I’ve even heard of cases of like sixty year olds finally meeting the ones they’re meant to be with. Don’t worry, when the time is right it’ll happen.”

Sehun isn’t quite so sure about that, but the best thing he can do is to stay optimistic.

 

♡

 

 

The sky is a particular shade of grey today with a few white clouds to provide some protection from the bright sun. He’s wearing his favorite black sweater today, at least he thinks its black, and a pair jeans with a messenger bag slung across his torso.

Today is yet another colorless, dismal Monday. He hates Mondays.

He takes a shortcut to Minseok’s coffee shop through the park, wonders how children can ever stand the monotonous hues of the play structure. He especially loves seeing the adorable dark grey squirrels (at least he thought they were dark grey, Chanyeol informed him they were in fact, brown) run around collecting food from sweet old ladies on park benches.

Rays of sunlight peeking through the sparse clouds shine down, warming up the exposed skin on Sehun’s arms. He stops for a minute, tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he takes in the warmth.

It’s then when another body violently collides with his, knocking him and the cup of coffee in his hand over to the floor. He groans and rubs his sore butt from the fall. There are papers scattered everywhere, which he assumes belongs to the person he ran into, most of them now soaked in his coffee.

He quickly bends down to help pick them up. The stranger is obviously in a rush as he messily snatches the papers from the ground while huffing to himself.

“Yah watch where you’re going, old man! You got my assignments wet!”

Sehun feels annoyance bubble in his chest. How dare this stranger call him an old man! He doesn’t even look that old!

“Excuse me?” Sehun scoffs, “Old man?! I’m only twenty three!” He swears teens these days are getting more rude every year. Doesn’t anyone respect their elders anymore? “And besides I was just standing there, you were the one that ran into me, you brat!”

Sehun quickly shuffles for his own books that fell, shoving them into his bag as he fumes with anger. Once he picks up the last paper from ground he lifts his head up to see who he bumped into.

A vibrant wave of colors crashes his senses as he locks eyes with the younger male. Splashes of warm chocolate brown color in his soft hair, a beautiful dark golden brown slowly replaces the grey in his eyes, and a pretty pink spreads across his pouty lips.

Sehun feels his heart racing in his chest, thumping so loud against his ribcage that it feels as if it’s about to jump out from his throat. He blinks a few times to make sure he wasn’t just imagining things, still in shock at sudden change in his vision.

The other male in front of him has a rather bewildered look stuck on his face, Sehun assumes he himself looks just as shocked.

“Y-You’re,” Sehun stammers.

The stranger flutters his widened eyes, lips slightly parted as he stares at Sehun. “I-I don’t understand,” the younger breathes out. “I’m sorry, but uh- I have to go.” He quickly scrambles with his belongings before getting up and jetting off.

Sehun stutters as he tries to stop him before hugging his bag to his chest and running after him. The stranger walks pretty fast, Sehun has a rather difficult time keeping up even with his longer legs. “Wait! We’re soulmates, don’t you think we should like exchange numbers or something?”

“Uhm, I’m not really sure if I’m- you know comfortable with that,” the younger breathes out, still trying his best to get Sehun off his tracks.

“What do you mean? We’re meant to be together! We have to!” Sehun thinks he probably looks ridiculous right now. A grown man running after a young student who’s trying desperately to get rid of him, but he couldn’t help it! This was his only chance for love!

He notices he still has one of the other’s papers in his hands and scans over it for a name. Byun Baekhyun.

“Have to? I barely know you! You could be a creep for all I know! Look I’m already late for class and I missed my bus because of you so uhm I’ll see you around, I guess?”

“Wait, Baekhyun!” Sehun calls out. This finally catches the younger’s attention, instantly stops him in his tracks and he finally turns to look at the elder.

He looks absolutely horrified as he hugs his backpack against his chest in a protective manner. “What the hell, how do you know my name?!”

Sehun’s quick to defend himself, “I-It’s on your paper! I’m not a creep I promise.”Baekhyun looks hesitant, obviously still unconvinced, but he doesn’t say another word or attempt to run away again.

“Look I know this is crazy and weird and a big change, but uhm- we’re meant to be, I guess, so we should probably go out sometime?” Sehun timidly asks. He looks down at the younger, waits for him to make his mind. Now that Baekhyun wasn’t running away from, he could really take in the younger’s appearance.

Baekhyun is inferior in height, just by a few inches and Sehun finds it quite complementing to his own. He has the prettiest droopy brown eyes and the slight curves at the corners of his lips attracts Sehun’s attention a bit more than he would like to admit. He mentally scolds himself for staring at them, imagining what they’d feel like against his own. He feels somewhat blessed his soulmate is so cute.

“I-I can take you out for dinner? Tonight, after your classes?” Sehun tries again when Baekhyun doesn’t reply.

The shorter’s expression remains suspicious and Sehun thinks he might’ve blown his only chance at a happy ending. “F-Fine,” Baekhyun finally sighs. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get dinner.”

“Great!” Sehun grins. “Oh yeah I’m uh Sehun, by the way. Oh Sehun.”

“Byun Baekhyun,” the shorter says enthusiastically. “But you already knew that, you creep.”

The taller chuckles, feels his heartbeat quicken at the sight of the other’s small smile. Maybe this wasn’t gonna be such a bad day after all.

 

♡

 

Sehun spends quite a bit of day roaming the city, fully exercising his new sense of vision. He spams Chanyeol’s phone with countless enthusiastic messages about his amazement of the wonderful colors of the world around him. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, he was the same when he first experienced it also.

He also sends multiple texts pertaining to his apprehension about his date with Baekhyun. Chanyeol thinks its rather cute his best friend is so excited and nervous, he’s never seen him like this before. He reassures him, tells him it’ll be fine and that they’ll get along well, they were soulmates after all.

It’s around eight at night when Sehun finally picks the younger up outside his apartment complex. Baekhyun’s wearing soft pastel pink sweater, Sehun thinks it looks awfully cute on him. He likes the color pink, he figures, especially on Baekhyun.

He’s wearing a black sweater himself, different from the one he wore this morning, which he found out was actually a dark green, and a pair of black jeans. He was stressing about what to wear all day, this is his first date. Chanyeol told him to keep it simple, so here he is.

The car ride to the pizza place is fairly quiet. They’re still a bit awkward around each other being that they only met this morning. Once they reach the restaurant Sehun gets out of the car first, telling the younger to hold on so he can open his door for him like a gentleman. This results in Baekhyun’s cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. Like he mentioned before, Sehun loves pink on Baekhyun.

They get a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant and sit across from each other. Sehun is somewhat glad since if he had to sit next to the other, it’d be harder to stop himself from wanting to hold the younger’s hands more than he already does.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun’s shyness to go away, Sehun finds out the younger’s reasonably talkative and has a sharp tongue, always ready with witty comeback at anything he says. He finds himself constantly laughing at the shorter’s jokes and teasing banter. He’s like a little firecracker, Sehun thinks.

“I’m sorry, by the way, for calling you an old man,” Baekhyun says, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “I was just in a bad mood ‘cause my stupid roommate didn’t wake me up and I was late for my psych class. I didn’t mean to be an asshole, you really don’t look old at all.”

Sehun lightly laughs, “It’s okay. How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” the younger chirps, “nineteen next week actually.”

Sehun was a little worried they wouldn't have much in common due to the age difference, but Baekhyun is so incredibly charming and engaging the elder can’t help but to want to talk to him more and more.

“What’s your favorite color now that we can actually see them?” Baekhyun asks as he takes a bite of his slice of pepperoni.

The elder ponders the question for a few seconds before responding, “Hmm they’re all pretty great, but I think my favorites are still black and white to be honest. Does that make me boring?”

The other giggles, his eyes curling up into little crescents and Sehun thinks his heart just melted right then and there. “No, I was actually gonna say the same thing. Black and white are just so classic, you know?”

An hour passes, two whole pizza eaten and Sehun’s surprised the younger hasn’t run out of things to talk about, which doesn’t bother him at all. He can probably listen to Baekhyun talk all night if he wanted to. He himself has always been on the quiet side, so he thinks the two of them balance each other out pretty well.

They leave once Baekhyun finally decides he probably shouldn’t have dessert after having two pizzas (even though Sehun offered to get him anything he wanted). The ride back to the younger’s place isn’t so quiet this time. Baekhyun spends half of it talking about his psychology class - which Sehun finds out is the younger’s favorite subject - and the other half singing along to the radio. Sehun is now fully convinced he’s in love with the other’s voice.

He walks the younger up to the entrance of the complex when they arrive. His tongue darts out to wet his lips when he catches him himself unconsciously staring at shorter’s pink lips. Baekhyun innocently smiles up at him and Sehun swears his heart just skipped a beat.

“Can I,” he asks hesitantly, “kiss you?”

Baekhyun looks so adorably shy as his eyes widen for the quickest second before nodding. The taller leans down, slowly closing the distance between them until their lips finally meet. His hands come up to cup the shorter’s cheeks in his palms as he closes his eyes. Baekhyun’s lips are so, so soft, tasting of sweet bubblegum from the gum he chewed earlier.

The younger rises on the tips of toes as he grabs onto the front of Sehun’s sweater when the elder moves against his lips and deepens the kiss. A quiet gasp escapes from the younger when Sehun nibbles on his bottom lip. The taller takes the opportunity to slide his tongue through Baekhyun’s parted lips, slowly licks into his mouth, eliciting a small whimper from the younger.

Fuck , Sehun thinks. Baekhyun’s the first to pull away, gasping for breath and Sehun’s bit reluctant to let him go. Even in the dark lighting he can the see the blush on the younger’s face. He thinks its adorable even someone so outgoing and confident can be this shy and flustered.

“Goodnight,” Sehun says, breaking the silence. “I had a good time, thanks for going out with me.”

“I-I had a good time too,” the shorter breathes out, obviously not fully recovered from their quick makeout session.

Sehun goes to bed that night with a little skip in his step, his heart full of love and his mind full of his soulmate. He thinks about how he wouldn’t have minded waiting a few more colorless years as long as Byun Baekhyun was in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines drabble series! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is sebaek, my specialty :'))). even tho most of my fics are sebaek idk why i had such a hard time writing this one lmaooo
> 
> this is my first time writing a soulmate au, or anything fantasy and whatnot at all tbh, so it might not be the best but i've been trying to try out new things and genres and all that sorta thing so hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out also!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
